


Schedule Me In

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people get scheduled in just so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schedule Me In

Percy breezes into the office, setting his dragon-hide briefcase flat on his desk. “So what is the schedule for today?” he asks, turning to look at his secretary, only to have her insinuate herself between him and the desk, on top of his briefcase.

“Well,” she practically purrs. His mouth goes dry. “Meeting with Umbridge at nine o’clock, press meeting at eleven, personal interview with Skeeter at one…”

He groans. “What a horrid day.”

“Oh yes, I forgot, sex with your secretary girlfriend at eight,” she says naughtily, sliding off the desk onto his lap.

“Okay, maybe not so horrid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2007 Winter Drabblethon for Romancing the Wizard.


End file.
